clubpenguinfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Lulz-Cat
Lulz-cat is thought to be the very creator of LULZ and is surely the master of it.roaming through the corners of this dimension LULZcat is truly a force to be reckoned with matching even the Mighty Tusk King in LULZ by a long shot.He has the ability to sense any thing containing LULZ any where through out the universe it is said. Like many other super evil villains in the universe, he spends a lot of his time attempting to take it over. Background Entering the Penguin Universe Although LULZcat enjoyed spending most of his time spreading his LULZ in his home world, he eventually got bored and decided to pursue higher ambitions. The Cat Arch was the perfect way to accomplish this. However, he was a bit late. Several BOF employees had begun to seal up the Cat Arch. Lulz-Cat nonetheless made it in. He used his LULZ powers to pull himself through the BOF's weakest computer. He blasted himself through and out of the computer and through the Cat Arch, shattering its seal. Unable to catch the nuisance, the Lulz-Cat escaped easily. The BOF goons had to dedicate themselves from sealing the arch to keep any more stupid felines from entering. Crime and Capture After entering the strange new universe LULZcat bought a Padtop and began work on his fist LULZ project baby steps as you might say. He first obtained an old Khanzem arm band and changed the Khan with Cat thus making it Catzem.He then hacked into a bunch of blogs and internet fourms and posted thousands of repetive images of it along with the words "CATZEM R INVADIN YR HOUSE!11!".He did this all under the name of LULZcat making the public aware of him.This prank generated much LULZ. Catzem LULZcat continued to hack and spread LULZ through out Antarctica, hacking Sanity Penguin's Padtop and really screwing it up. This LULZ continued until it got to the point that by combining a stolen Vortex Manipulator with a Padtop he broke the fourth wall and hacked into Director Benny's Computer and used it to ban and delete several things in Antarctica. The BOF had had quite enough of him so they captured him, and turned him into data using cheeseburgers to lure LULZ-Cat into a machine.In the form of a picture, an employee wrote "LULZ, cat has been captured" as a caption. Lulz-Cat was then stored on a BOF supercomputer. The Escape! After two years of imprisonment,Lulz-cat had built up enough LULZ energy to change himself back into a cat, which caused the computer to explode due to Lulz-Cat clawing at some wires, and made Bureau of Fiction Operations Module very, very angry due to it being a core computer in the Doinkometer system and losing years of Data. Lulz-Cat then used some leftover LULZ energy to blow a small cat sized hole in the fourth wall and jumped out. LULZ-Cat then returned to Antartica. MORE, COMING SOON! Trivia * He is an LOLcat. See also * Fail * Serious Cat Category:characters category:villains category:nuisances